My Nerd
by emico997
Summary: Buford stormed up the boy who was obviously the gang leader. Because it was so dark, the teen didn't see him until it was too late. Buford's fist punched the teen in the nose. "DON'T HURT MY NERD!" Buford yelled.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Just felt like this. Read on. Prepare to be emicoed.**

Buford scowled, hands deep in his pockets. Where was Baljeet? They arranged to meet here right? It was 5 MINUTES since wedgie time. Buford bored. He bully began to stamp his feet in order to keep himself entertained. His ma had bought him some new shoes and he loved them. Whenever he stamped his feet they made a very loud stamping noise. It made him sound important. Soon his feet hurt. WHERE WAS BALJEET? They had arranged that they would meet here and Baljeet would do Buford's homework and they'd just hang out, like bully and nerd. SO WHERE WAS HE? Then he heard a whimper.

Because it was so quiet, he heard the whimper clearly. It was coming from a dark alley. Maybe a kitten or something was hurt in there? Cautiously Buford walked forwards. Something lying on the floor caught his attention. A maths book. The really thick sort. The sort that only nerds would carry. The sort that only Baljeet would carry. He tucked the book under his arm and continued walking. When his eyes got used to the darkness, he couldn't believe what he saw. Curly black hair. Lying there. Baljeet, his nerd, was lying on the floor, eyes closed. Buford looked up and saw the people who did it. They were laughing and obviously seemed pleased about something. Buford glared at them. They were happy that they hurt Baljeet. This made Buford mad. Just because he was small and nerdy and was from India, didn't make it any better for them to hurt him.

Buford stormed up the boy who was obviously the gang leader. Because it was so dark, the teen didn't see him until it was too late. Buford's fist punched the teen in the nose. "DON'T HURT _MY _NERD!" Buford yelled. The gang leader pulled his hands away from his nose to see the blood dripping down. Not seeing who hit him, he immediately ran from the scene. The gang followed. Buford kneeled down and gently lifted Baljeet's head. His eyes flickered. "Jeet?" Buford asked. Baljeet looked up at Buford, fear in his eyes. Who knows what this gang did to him?

"Don't leave me." Baljeet whispered.

Buford smiled. "I won't, baljeet."

**A.N. The end. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Request from gravity5. Here we go. I own nothing. **

Buford was surprised at how fast the ambulance arrived. I mean, he always knew that they could go over the speed limit, but this was ridiculous. He didn't have time to think as people began to rush out the ambulance. He was shocked at how fast they moved, loading Baljeet into the ambulance. He suddenly remembered that Baljeet didn't want him to go.

"Wait! My nerd!" Buford yelled. He knew Jeet would be terrified on his own. It was then the hospital people noticed him. One kneeled down to his height and put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked kindly.

"I-I-I I don't know." Buford started shivering. "I-I-I just C-C came and he was T-T-T there!" Buford suddenly started crying. _"Stop crying!" _he thought angrily to himself. He was a bully and bullies don't cry. But he couldn't stop himself. It was just the sight of him lying there. The man patiently waited for him to stop crying.

"Could you tell me his parents' number?" He asked. Buford managed to splutter it out. The man called Baljeet's mum and after a few seconds he turned to Buford.

"She says she's going to the hospital and will bring you." Buford nodded.

A few minutes later Baljeet's mum arrived where Buford was and he stepped into the car. It was very awkward, Mrs Tjinder was obviously worried about her son, and Buford didn't want to say the wrong thing. Eventually she spoke.

"Baljeet's lucky to have a friend like you." Buford shot his head round (painfully) to look at her. His friend? Baljeet was his nerd! He paused. Until Jeet gets better, he'd be Baljeet's _friend._

The car suddenly stopped. They arrived at the hospital. It didn't take long until they were _in _the hospital and _at _the receptionist and _then _led to ward 23. Buford began to worry. What if Baljeet was so badly beaten up, he was all covered in blood? The nurse led them in. Baljeet looked perfectly fine. Just a bit cut up. That's it. Oh and he had a leg in a cast. But that was it. His nerd, no, friend was fine.

**A.N. :-3 Review.**


End file.
